


Batfam Bingo Art Fills

by Whispering_Imp



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Crossdressing, Cyberpunk, Incubus!Dick, Lucifer!Jason, M/M, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: Click to see full version!





	1. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click to see full version!

[CH1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/43355222) [CH2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/43585805)

[CH3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/43631448) [CH4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/43780303)

[CH5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/43946701) [CH6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/44094202)

[CH7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/48607763) [CH8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/48607856)

[CH9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315866/chapters/48609044)


	2. Comms suddenly cut off - Dick/Slade

“You won’t be needing this.”  
“Slade no–”  _click_  “–they’ll come looking for me.”  
“I’m counting on it.”


	3. AU: Apocalypse




	4. Luke Fox

 


	5. Thighsex - JayDick

“What do you think,  _Daddy dearest_? I thought you’d miss your favorite saint so I brought him back… with a few personal touches. I’m sure he’s more than eager to show you some new skills he’s acquired, aren’t you, Dickie?”

Lucifer!Jason kicked down heaven’s gate, took God’s throne, and transformed Saint Richard into an incubus. 


	6. Easter

“The Easter bunny misses you. Won’t you come home for Easter, Jay?”


	7. Don't Let Them See You Cry

“So, it’s finally time, is it?” Bruce Wayne spoke with calmness uncharacteristic of a man who knew death was at his doorstep.

The claws on his shoulders tightened slightly, the change in pressure barely noticeable. The moment of silence, however, was deafening. Talon did not understand the tear. This man is no different from any of his targets. He steeled his heart. The single second lengthened to eternity, and then it too passed.

“The Court of Owls has… sentenced you to–to die.”

The voice was emotionless.


	8. Noncon - Lucifer!Jason/Angel!Dick

“Oh darling, I pull the wings off angels for a pastime. Do you really think you can make me bleed if I didn’t wish it?”


	9. Near - Jason

“You always listen to me, don’t you? You’re the only one who’s always here for me.”


	10. Smile - Jason/Dick

“Catch me if you can!”


End file.
